La chica de la luz roja
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: Mañana a mañana hablan con la vista frente a un semáforo en rojo. Tarde a tarde se despiden con los ojos frente a un semáforo en rojo. Cuando tu destino es una persona, no importa el como... pero llegara a ti.


**ONE SHOOT: LA CHICA DE LA LUZ ROJA**

**POV. NARRADOR**

Su mirada se posa tranquilamente en el auto de al lado.

Un fabuloso e impactante volvo plateado.

La hace ya más por costumbre que por gusto.

El hace lo mismo.

Sus ojos se cruzan.

Verde. Café.

Una mirada que habla sin palabras.

Ella sonríe lentamente y regresa su mirada al frente; justo en ese momento el semáforo se pone en verde y los autos arrancan.

Mañana a mañana ambos se detienen frente al enorme semáforo de la gran avenida; sus miradas se cruzan, saludándose. Por la tarde, a eso de las seis de nuevo vuelven a encontrarse, ambos se despiden y en cuanto la luz vede se enciende, ambos toman su propio camino.

Una rutina un tanto extraña, pero suficiente para hacer que la chica castaña cada mañana se despierte con una ilusión, y logrando que el ojiverde duerma con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Durante un año seis meses; ambos habían hecho de una simple parada de semáforo una dulce historia de amor. Sin embargo ellos aun no la leen.

Mientras Bella coge un vestido negro de su ropero piensa en que hoy tendrá que cenar con sus padres. Han venido para visitar a la hermana de Bella. Angela; quien acaba de tener una hermosa nena.

Bella sabe perfectamente que lo que sus padres más han anhelado es que sus hijas comenzaran a formar su propia familia.

Angela los consintió casándose a loa 22; y ahora teniendo a su primer bebe a los 24. Bella en cambio vive con su gran amiga Alice en un pequeño apartamento rentado, que pronto le costara el alquiler completo –en lugar de la mitad- pues Alice se ha comprometido con Jasper Hale.

Suspira fuertemente. Después de desayunar el enorme tazón de cereal integran con fresas toma las llaves de su auto y sonriente y emocionada como todas las mañanas, comienza a conducir. En cuestión de minutos podrá ver al hombre más guapo del mundo.

_Al menos para ella._

Edward no tiene tiempo de desayunar, su alarma no ha sonado y se ha duchado en tiempo record. Hoy tiene una reunión importante, y no puede darse el lujo de llegar tarde, pero lo que más le atemoriza es que sabe que esa es solo una excusa barata; pues realmente lo que no se quiere perder son ese par de ojos cafés que lo vuelven loco. El departamento está hecho todo un lio, digno de un soltero solitario. En estos años se ha terminado por alejarse de sus padres y su único hermano, Emmett.

En cuanto se sube a su auto siente el corazón palpitarle fuertemente. Por supuesto sabe a qué se debe.

En cuanto la luz roja se enciende, ambos giran. Sorprendiéndose de que los dos esperaban ese momento.

Las sonrisas en su rostro no tienen precio. Refleja sinceridad…. Y algo más.

Edward tuvo un día perfecto. Su junta fue todo un éxito. Al parecer su fuerte es el trabajo, siempre se lo han dicho.

Bella en cambio no puede concentrarse en todo el día pensando en la cena con sus padres. Harían hasta lo imposible porque ella se casara.

_Y pronto._

-Vamos a festejar ¿Qué te parece? –Edward asiente con la cabeza. Mike Newtton. James Maslow. Erick Yorkie.

No está mal. Después de todo, hace meses que no sale y un ascenso con el doble de sueldo parece ser una razón suficiente para festejar. Quedan ir el viernes al club más popular de la cuidad.

En ese momento el móvil suena, al responder se da cuenta que se trata de Emmett, su hermano mayor.

-¿Y bien Eddie qué tal te fue? ¿Conseguiste el puesto? ¿Te pusiste nervioso y vomitaste moco verde?

Edward frunce el ceño. Eso es repulsivo.

-Amm no vomite. Y claro que conseguí el ascenso.

-Me alegro por ti Eddie. Rose y los niños te invitan a cenar esta noche. ¿Qué te parece en Place? ¿A las siete?

Edward lo piensa por unos minutos, piensa en una excusa pero recuerda que no ha visto a su hermano en meses, así que termina accediendo.

-7:30

-¿7:30? Ok. No llegues tarde Eddie. XOXO

Ríe ante el ultimo comentare y cuelga el móvil.

Normalmente durante las noches suele recostarse en su sofá con un buen libro de ciencia ficción y una taza humeante de chocolate del Seven. Por supuesto el sabor no se compara en lo mínimo al de su madre.

Y esta semana, en tan solo diez minutos ya tiene dos citas.

Recoge sus cosas y sale. Listo para tomar el camino largo hacia el Place, solo para verla.

Bella en cuanto se sube a su auto recibe un mensaje.

"No llegues tarde Bell's 8:00PM, Place. Atte: Angie XOXO"

Deja el celular de lado y comienza a manejar. Fue un día difícil. Mucho. Comenzando con que le han asignado explicarle todo relacionado con la empresa a la nueva empleada. Jane. Una rubia artificial que no sirve para secretaria.

Mientras conduce piensa en visitar un rato a su prima Jessica que vive a dos cuadras del "Place". Si, ella definitivamente no quiere ser la primera en llegar. Y que sus padres digan que no tiene vida social.

_Ni hablar._

En menos de lo esperado, sus ojos se han encontrado. El esta sonriente y sus ojos brillan. Ella está cansada y nerviosa. No duran mucho antes de que ambos sigan su camino.

-¡Eddie! –chilla Emmett abrazándolo con emoción.

-Hola. Hola Rose –ella le sonríe y se levanta para felicitarlo.

-¡Felicidades Tío Eddie! –los gemelos rubios dicen al unísono.

El les besa las mejillas y los carga para colocarlos en sus sillitas.

El restaurante no está muy lleno. Claro que no, es miércoles.

Los primeros minutos se ven bombardeados por preguntas para Edward, que el tranquilamente se digna a responder.

Hasta que un fuerte y estrepitoso sonido invade el lugar. Procede de la mesa que está justo a espaldas de Edward, todos giran su vista hacia allí.

Mirando a una pequeña bebe sollozar en los brazos de una castaña.

-Lo siento Angie. No sirvo para los bebes –susurra avergonzada por la atención prestada.

-Claro que no. ¿Cómo vas a servir? Si a los 25 aun no tienes novio –dice la madre de la castaña. El comentario hace que Edward mire a la chica. Y su mundo se detiene.

No es una chica cualquiera.

Es la chica de la luz roja.

Su chica de la luz roja.

Emmett lo mira ceñudo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No. Solo… olvídalo –regresa su vista a la cena. Ella aun no percata de la presencia de él.

La cena de Bella resulta justo como la imagino. Sus padres aprovechan cada oportunidad para hacerle saber que aun sigue soltera.

_Como si no lo supiera._

-¿Y cómo le va a Ben con la paternidad? –cuestiona Charlie Swan con voz dura.

-Excelente; es un gran padre adora a Tanya.

-Tanya es una bebe hermosa –Renne siempre ha tenido una debilidad por las bebes.

-Lo es –Bella asiente con su cabeza.

Comienza a sentirse mal. No de salud. Más bien de autoestima.

Tal vez…. Solo tal vez, ellos tengan razón.

Se disculpa y se levanta de la mesa dirigiéndose a los baños, cuando está a punto de entrar una vocecita la detiene.

-Oye… ¿_Pol_ qué lloras?-gira sorprendida. No ha llorado. Aun.

Pero es lo que planeaba hacer en cuanto entrara a los baños.

-¿Disculpa? –unos gemelos la miran embobados.

-Estas guapa –Bella sonríe.

-Gracias –lo dice con el corazón. No tiene la mejor noche -¿Cómo se llaman?

-Harry y William.

-¿Cómo los príncipes?-Bella los imagina con coronas. La imagen la hace reír.

-Mami dice que somos _plincipes_ –ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Apuesto a que sí.

El baño de mujeres esta frente a ella y justo a la izquierda el de hombres, pero…. ¿De dónde habían salido?

-¿Están solos? –pregunta una Bella horrorizada, limpiándose los ojos con un trozo de servilleta.

-Tío Eddie está adentro –contestan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Les agradezco por esto. Me hicieron sentir mejor

Ellos sonríen. Lograron parte de su cometido.

-Debo irme

-¡No! –gritan los pequeños asustados.

William responde con un puchero en sus labios.

-¿No piensas dejarnos aquí solos hasta que tío salga ¿Verdad?

Bella se siente culpable de inmediato. Claro que no.

Ellos la rescataron de la pesadilla de la noche.

Lo menos que puede hacer es esperar con ellos.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo se llaman vuestros padres?

-Emmett –dice Harry

-Y Rosalie –complementa William con una risita en el rostro

-Qué bonitos nombres –se queda pensativa por un rato, y por alguna razón que ella desconoce su corazón comienza a latir con mucha fuerza.

Justo cuando iba a preguntar acerca del tío la puerta se abre… y el mundo deja de existir.

Sus miradas aclamándose, uniéndose. Y el alrededor se esfuma como un versátil cohete. Solo quedan un par de ojos verdes y un par de ojos cafés.

Una sonrisita se instala en el rostro de Edward mientras extiende su mano.

-Edward Cullen, mucho gusto –se presenta. Su voz suena aun más perfecta de lo que ella imagino durante un año y medio.

-Oh… yo Bella Swan –se atraganta un poco. El nerviosismo consume cada célula de su cuerpo.

Al girar a su derecha, los gemelos se ha ido; dándoles privacidad.

-Supongo que te veo todos los días ¿no es así?

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Jamás creyó que esto pudiera pasar. El en cambio la ve anonado. Con esos ojos, esa sonrisa y esos labios parece un ángel.

De cerca… ¡Es todavía más bella!

No dicen nada…. Sus miradas han encontrado una forma de comunicarse sin necesidad de abrir los labios.

-He venido con mi hermano y su familia a celebrar. Recibí un ascenso.

-Oh….muchas felicidades. Yo estoy aquí también con mi familia –Edward comprende que Bella preferiría no estar en esa incomoda cena.

-Normalmente me quedo en casa leyendo y bebiendo café del Seven –Bella ríe suavemente. Para Edward ese sonido es la gloria.

-Yo también leo, pero a diferencia yo preparo mi propio café.

El ríe mientras contesta

-Dichosa tu. ¿Y te diviertes? –Edward sabe que tiene que preguntar eso antes de la siguiente pregunta.

Ella baja la mirada y niega suavemente.

-Entonces….¿Has probado la nieve de Yusky? Venden unos conos deliciosos

Niega con la cabeza y sonríe pícaramente.

-No; pero si tu me invitas, me encantaría ir.

-Entonces no se diga mas –Edward abre su brazos y ella introduce el suyo dentro.

Al fin podrán comenzar a leer la historia que llevan escribiendo mañana a mañana, y tarde a tarde.

-¿Y cómo es Edward como padre? –cuestiona Renne bebiendo de su café.

El restaurante está lleno y los meseros vueltos locos.

-Es el mejor padre del mundo –toma a Tony de la mano y lo carga –debo irme.

-¡¿Cómo?! –pregunta Angela sorprendida

-Lo siento, tengo una cita importante –Bella camina hacia los baños con su pequeñito de tres años en los brazos y una nena de cuatro meses en el vientre.

Bella y Edward se casaron un 13 de agosto, eso ya hace cuatro años. Y ambos ahora viven en una enorme casa lejos de la cuidad.

Bella acaricia el cabello cobrizo de su hijo. Lo adora.

Más que eso.

En ese instante la puerta se abre.

-¡Que sorpresa! –dice Edward tomando a Tony entre sus brazos –¿No quieres que continuemos la cena, cariño?

Bella niega con la cabeza.

-Tu hija quiere helado de Yusky. De limón con pera para ser exactos.

Edward sonriente la acerca atrayéndola a su pecho y besa los suaves, deliciosos y perfectos labios de su encantadora esposa: La chica de la luz roja.

**_*** _****_HOLA! FELIZ DIA DEL MAESTRO, ACA EN MEXICO ES HOY. ESPERO QUE ESTA PEQUEÑITA HISTORIA LES HAYA GUSTADO, ACA EN MONTERREY AYER ESTUVO LLOVIENDO Y ME INSPIRO PARA ESCRIBIRLA… AQUÍ SE LAS DEJO. ¡BESOS! _****_***_**

**BY:  
K…AZY =)**

_"Lo importante es mirarte, en silencio y saber que tal vez sin tenerte, te tengo... "_


End file.
